The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster for an internal combustion engine according to the preamble of claim 1.
From DE 102 11 607 A1, a camshaft adjuster for adjusting and fixing the relative rotational angle position of a camshaft relative to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine is known. A hydraulic adjustment device here consists of an external rotor, which is allocated to a drive wheel, and also an internal rotor, which is connected to a camshaft via a driven element. Pressure chambers are formed between the external rotor and the internal rotor. Charging these chambers hydraulically can change the angular relationship between the drive wheel and driven element.
In the mentioned publication, it is proposed to produce the drive wheel and at least one of the other functional parts integrally from a high load capacity plastic. According to a first embodiment, the drive wheel and the external rotor and also two other components are produced integrally from plastic. For an alternative construction, the external rotor is produced as a separate component from plastic or from a conventional material, such as metal, and is set in a cover formed integrally with the drive wheel.
The outer rotor, which forms the radially outer boundaries, as well as boundaries in the peripheral direction of the pressure spaces, is screwed to a cover, which surrounds the outer rotor with a hollow cylindrical peripheral surface and which has brackets projecting radially outwardly from the peripheral surface and connected to the toothed ring by means of screws passing through the brackets.
The invention is based on the objective of providing a camshaft adjuster, which is improved in terms of radial installation size and/or the hydraulic pressure charge.